Our efforts this year have been devoted primarily to the continuation and expansion of projects described in detail in our FY 1980 Annual Report. In the area of analytical pharmacology, we are investigating (in collaboration with Surgery Branch) drug pharmacokinetics in a new isolated in situ pulmonary perfusion protocol. This protocol is being developed for treatment of metastatic sarcomas in lung. Several lines of investigation are ongoing in the area of drug-induced pulmonary injury. Long-term toxicity and/or carcinogenicity studies centered primarily upon the lung-toxic furans and the nitrosoureas (e.g. BCNU) are in progress. The roles of glutathione in drug induced tissue injury continues to be a major interest. The role of the drug-metabolizing enzymes in the pathogenesis of chemical-induced injury to extrahepatic target cells, such as pulmonary Clara cells and renal proximal tubular cells, continues to be a major area of endeavor.